Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the operation of multiple electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems, and more particularly to the automatic synchronization of EAS systems operating in proximity to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pulsed magnetic EAS systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,118,378, and 4,622,543, typically operate by generating a short burst of magnetic flux in the vicinity of a transmitter antenna. This pulsed field stimulates a particular type of magnetic label or marker, whose characteristics are such that it is resonant at the operating frequency of the system. The marker absorbs energy from the field and begins to vibrate at the transmitter frequency. This is known as the marker""s forced response. When the transmitter stops abruptly, the marker continues to ring down at a frequency, which is at, or very near the system""s operating frequency. This ring down frequency is known as the marker""s natural frequency. The vicinity of the transmitter antenna in which the response can be forced is the interrogation zone of the EAS system.
The magnetic marker is constructed such that when the marker rings down, the marker produces a weak magnetic field, alternating at the marker""s natural frequency. The EAS system""s receiver antenna, which may be located either within its own enclosure or within the same enclosure as the transmitter antenna, receives the marker""s ring down signal. The EAS system processes the marker""s unique signature to distinguish the marker from other electromagnetic sources and/or noise, which may also be present in the interrogation zone. A validation process must therefore be initiated and completed before an alarm sequence can be reliably generated to indicate the marker""s presence within the interrogation zone.
The validation process is time-critical. The transmitter and receiver gating must occur in sequence and at predictable times. Typically, the gating sequence starts with the transmitter burst starting with a synchronizing source, such as the local power line""s zero crossing. The receiver window opens at some predetermined time after the same zero crossing. Problems arise when the transmitter and receiver are not connected to the same power source. In a three phase power system, power lines within a building can have individual zero crossings at 0 degrees, 120 degrees or 240 degrees with respect to each other.
Some noise sources are synchronous with the local power line. Televisions, monitors, cathode ray tube in other devices, electric motors, motor controllers and lamp dimmers, for example, all generate various forms of line synchronous noise. As a result, no one-time window can be guaranteed to be suitable for detecting markers. Accordingly, pulsed magnetic EAS receivers typically examine three time windows to scan for the presence of magnetic markers. With a 60 Hz power line frequency, for example, the first window occurs nominally 2 milliseconds (msec) after the receiver""s local positive zero crossing, by convention referred to as phase A. The second receiver window, referred to as phase B, occurs 7.55 msec after the local zero crossing, which is determined by adding one-third of the line frequency period and 2 msec. The third receiver window, referred to as phase C, occurs 13.1 msec after the local zero crossing, which is determined by adding two-thirds of the line frequency period and 2 msec. At 50 Hz power line frequencies, the timing is analogous. Each receiver window begins a nominal 2 msec after either the 0 degree, 120 degree, or 240 degree point in the line frequency""s period. In this way, if a first EAS system, referred to as system A, is connected to a different phase of the power line than a nearby EAS system, referred to as system B, the transmitted signal of system B will not directly interfere with the receiver of system A.
In order to compare received signals to background noise, separate noise averages are continuously sampled, computed and stored as part of a signal processing algorithm. This is commonly done by operating the EAS systems at 1.5 times the power line frequency, 90 Hz for a 60 Hz line frequency or 75 Hz for a 50 Hz line frequency, and alternating the interpretation of each successive phase. More particularly, if phase A is a transmit phase (the receiver window is preceded by a transmitter burst), phase B will be a noise check phase (the receiver window was not preceded by a transmitter burst), phase C will be a transmit phase, phase A will be a noise check phase, and so on.
Even if the EAS systems are transmitting on the same phase, independent pulsed magnetic EAS systems operating near each other can have a degrading influence on each other. Two or more pulsed EAS systems are considered near each other if they can interfere with one another if not synchronized in one fashion or another. Pulsed EAS systems positioned within hundreds of feet of one another must have their transmit burst timing precisely aligned or the transmitters will interfere with one another""s receivers, decreasing sensitivity or causing false alarms. In prior systems this has been accomplished by using the three phases of the power line for synchronization. Each system is plugged into the 60 (or 50) hertz power system, which is divided into three phases, as described above. Each phase is a sinusoidal function nominally offset from one another by {fraction (1/180)} of a second (or {fraction (1/150)} of a second for 50 hertz systems) apart. The zero crossing of the power line is used as a timing reference, assuming that this {fraction (1/180)} second separation is correct. However, due to variations of loading conditions across the three phases of the power line, often they are not exactly spaced {fraction (1/180)} seconds apart. Assume, for example, a situation where two independent EAS systems are installed near each other, one system transmits in phase A and the other system also transmits in phase A, but delayed in time with respect to the first system. The first system could sense the transmitter of the second system during its receive window. Thus, two systems near to each other, which may be phase synchronized, can still inhibit each other. This in turn causes a service call to local technicians. The technicians must come and manually adjust the timing of the systems. If loading conditions on the power lines change, the process repeats itself at great expense to the company.
xe2x80x9cOther automatic wireless synchronization solution techniques, for example using multiple phase locked loops to remove phase variation in the power line zero crossings, require additional hardware such as a digital signal processors for implementation. An automatic synchronization technique is desired, which adjusts phase timing without requiring additional hardware, thus reducing the cost and time of installation.xe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cThe present invention provides automatic phase adjustment of an EAS transmitter by using amplitude to detect the leading edge of an interfering transmit pulse and calculating a corresponding delay needed for synchronizing its own transmitter to the interfering transmitter. The phasing of a pulsed EAS system consists of synchronizing the transmitter pulse of all adjacent pulsed EAS systems so that all systems transmit simultaneously and no interference can be detected from adjacent transmitters. Each individual system uses its power line zero crossing as a reference for transmitting. Since this zero crossing can vary between system locations a zero crossing delay needs to be added between the power line zero crossing and the transmitter pulse. If the phasing is performed correctly, the addition of the zero crossing delay should synchronize a transmitter pulse with other transmitter pulses successfully.
In a first aspect, a method and system for automatic phase adjustment for synchronizing a pulsed electronic article surveillance system transmitter to an interfering transmitter includes: 1) detecting a signal in a preselected frequency range; 2) comparing the detected signal to a threshold value; 3) incrementing a counter value if the detected signal is greater than the threshold value; 4) comparing a timer value to a preselected sample period; and, 5) if the timer value has reached the preselected sample period, comparing the counter value to a preset value and if the counter value is greater than the preset value the signal includes a valid pulse rate indicating the signal includes an interfering transmitter and/or an electronic article surveillance tag response.
The method and system can further include switching the pulsed electronic article surveillance system transmitter off and repeating steps 1) through 5). If the counter value is greater than the preset value the signal includes a valid pulse rate indicating the signal includes an interfering transmitter; if the counter value is not greater than the preset value the signal does not include a valid pulse rate, indicating the signal does not include an interfering transmitter and normal electronic article surveillance system operation resumes.
The method and system can further include: 1) switching the pulsed electronic article surveillance system transmitter off; 2) setting the threshold value just above the noise floor; 3) moving a line synchronization delay until the detected signal is below the threshold value; 4) moving the line synchronization delay until the detected signal is initially greater than the threshold value to detect a leading edge of the interfering transmitter pulse; 5) storing the line synchronization delay for the leading edge of the interfering transmitter pulse; and, 6) synchronizing the pulsed electronic article surveillance system transmitter to the stored line synchronization delay and returning to normal operation. Synchronizing the transmitter means the leading edge of the transmit pulse will be synchronized to the leading edge of the detected interfering transmitter.
In a second aspect, a method and system for determining if a signal detected by a pulsed electronic article surveillance system transmitter is due to an interfering transmitter or an electronic article surveillance tag, including: 1) detecting a signal in a preselected frequency range; 2) comparing the detected signal to a threshold value; 3) incrementing a counter value if the detected signal is greater than the threshold value; 4) comparing a timer value to a preselected sample period; 5) if the timer value has reached the preselected sample period, comparing the counter value to a preset value and if the counter value is greater than the preset value said the signal includes a valid pulse rate, where the detected signal includes at least one of the interfering transmitter, an electronic article surveillance tag response, or a combination thereof; 6) switching the pulsed electronic article surveillance system transmitter off; and, 7) repeating steps 1) through 5) and if the counter value is greater than the preset value the signal includes a valid pulse rate, where the signal includes an interfering transmitter, if the counter value is not greater than the preset value the signal does not include a valid pulse rate, where the signal does not include an interfering transmitter and then generating a tags too close signal to indicate that the detected signal is due to an electronic article surveillance tag, and resuming normal electronic article surveillance system operation.
Objectives, advantages, and applications of the present invention will be made apparent by the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention.